northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 21: Behold! Approach Of The Navigators
Oracle 21: Behold! Approach Of The Navigators (見よ！ナビゲーターの取り組み Miyo! Nabigētā no torikumi) is the twenty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the first crossover appearance of the Navigators from the phenomenal hit afternoon tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation, as well as the start of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special. Synopsis The Armored Fighters went to Ohshima City after they received a report that an unknown evildoers called the Outcasts attacked the city. During the battle, they saw a group of warriors called Navigators who fought against the Outcasts. Plot Over a month after the inauguration and three weeks after the first State of the Nation Address of President Akira Shinozaki, Anaira and the Armored Fighters kept busy in their lives. Suddenly, she received a report that an unknown evildoers attacked Ohshima City. Meanwhile in Ohshima City, an unknown evildoers called Outcasts attacked every people they saw. The Armored Fighters, who transformed themselves into their armor form, came there to fight against the Outcasts. On the other hand; the Navigators also came, transformed themselves into their armor form, and also fought the Outcasts. In an unexpected matter, the Armored Fighters met the Navigators. The Outcasts started to attack them but they swiftly attacked by the Armored Fighters and the Navigators using their respective finishers. The people thanked the Armored Fighters and the Navigators after the battle. In TransHead TV Media Center in Hirakawa City, Anaira and the Armored Fighters brought the Navigators to her office. There the three Navigators -- Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator, Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator, and Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator -- introduced themselves to the Armored Fighters. Anaira introduced herself and her fellow Armored Fighters to the Navigators. Ryoka advised to Anaira that she and the Armored Fighters to visit the Navigation Crew Squad Headquarters in downtown Ohshima City. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Kotaro Aoki and his assistant, Mikoto Nagaoka, came inside the headquarters. But the Chariot Soldiers came and they were not allowing Kotaro and Mikoto to enter inside the hall of the headquarters. Kotaro told to the Chariot Soldiers that he and Mikoto came here just to met Emperor Ryuuen, until Emperor Ryuuen came in and he told to his Chariot Soldiers that Kotaro and Mikoto are his visitors. He entered Kotaro and Mikoto to the hall of the headquarters. He introduced himself and the Chariot Fighters to them and they had a meeting about their plan to invade the human world. In Navigation Crew Squad headquarters in downtown Ohshima City, Ryoka, Hiroyuki and Sayuri introduced Anaira and the Armored Fighters to Yui and other members of the Navigation Crew Squad. Anaira told them that they need a help to save the world and explained about the attack of the unknown evildoers called the Outcasts in the human world. Back to the Chariot Empire Headquarters, a group of unknown evildoers called the Outcasts came in. Takano, the leader of the Outcasts, introduced himself and his army to Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro and Mikoto. Emperor Ryuuen asked him about his purpose, and he said that he and the Outcasts will have an alliance with the Chariot Empire and Kotaro and Mikoto. Emperor Ryuuen appreciated with his determination, so he agreed to allied with the Outcasts, as well as Kotaro and Mikoto. In Navigation Crew Squad headquarters again, Ryoka and the members of the Navigation Crew Squad performed a dance presentation to welcome the Armored Fighters. Anaira appreciated their dance presentation, as well as her fellow Armored Fighters. But she received a report that an unknown evildoers, or the Outcasts, attacked Ohshima City Hall. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and the Navigators to go to the location immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香/マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator (阿部 博之/ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki/Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり/ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri/Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara: Mika Horie *Akira Saehara: Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell: Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi: Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Kotaro Aoki: Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) *Outcast Leader Takano (高野): Tyrone Harada (原田 タイローン Harada Tairōn) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Meister Navigator: *Rush Navigator: *Strike Navigator: Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 1, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 21: The Sign Of The Culprits, The Zenith episode 16 and Never Surrender episode 1. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes